


Wager All

by joliemariella



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joliemariella/pseuds/joliemariella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Full, un-cut version of chapter 25 of my fanfic 'One Wish'. Lemon! NatsuxLucy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wager All

**Author's Note:**

> By popular demand (you bunch of pervs XD ) I wrote some lemon for this fic. To keep the rating on 'One Wish' from being bumped up for something that's only gonna happen the once, I decided to just post this as it's own story for those of you that actually like this sort of thing. That said, it's pretty tame lemon with lots of foreplay, haha.
> 
> For those of you just stumbling onto this story, it is actually a full version of an edited chapter for my Fairy Tail fic 'One Wish', which you can find in my profile!

When he was done, he gently slid her finger from his mouth, lips gliding warm and smooth over her now slick skin. He smiled at her, then, and something in his eyes changed as he said “Don't want to be wasteful.”

His low, warm tone, and the way he watched her for a reaction sent a shiver of excitement running down Lucy's spine. 

Maybe he wasn't so unaware after all.

She opened her mouth to make some response, but no sound came, making Natsu's smile spread across his angular features. When Lucy went to try again, he leaned in, and caught her lips with his before she could get a word out. She was glad he did, she had no idea what she might have blurted out otherwise.

His lips moved languidly against hers, leaving Lucy thoroughly kissed before they finally broke contact to catch their breath. Chest heaving and heart pounding, the blonde smiled almost shyly up at him as he rested his forehead lightly against hers. Characteristically, he grinned in response before he moved in once more, shifting his position so he was able to loop one arm around her back, pulling Lucy in against his chest.

Her fingers splayed against the fine fabric of his indigo shirt when he did, and she relished the feel of his hard muscles beneath it. As his tongue flicked past her lips to taste her mouth, Lucy sighed happily and slid her hands up to Natsu's shoulders, pushing at his jacket. He took the hint and released her just long enough to slide out of it and toss the thing aside before wrapping her up in his arms once more. The next time he went to pull away, Lucy bit his lower lip and growled forbiddingly as she grabbed his shirt to keep him close.

She could feel him smile against her skin, and the blonde took advantage of his distraction to force her way into his mouth, savoring the taste of him. Natsu opened a little further, allowing her tongue to move more deeply, sliding enticingly against his own as the taste of champagne and chocolate combined with Natsu's own unique scent and threatened to overwhelm her.

“You smell so amazing,” Lucy breathed as she brushed her cheek along the line of his jaw and pressed her nose to the crook of his neck. The woman inhaled deeply as she nuzzled him and planted a feather-light kiss against the line of his throat. She could feel his pulse jump beneath her lips as she did so.

“Must be all the chocolate,” Natsu joked, voice rough as he unconsciously ran his hand up the line of her shoulder to the back of her head. The dragon slayer twined his fingers through her soft, golden hair, torn between holding her there to make her continue, and pulling her away before he lost it completely.

“No,” she mumbled against his skin as her left hand slipped up to the collar of his shirt and deftly undid the button there “Chocolate is great, but you smell like heaven,” Lucy added after a moment while her hand continued to the next button, and she traced the familiar scar on his throat with her tongue.

Natsu blushed at her words, though had he been asked, he couldn't have said why. Instead, he turned his head and found the curve of her ear. The dragon slayer brushed it lightly with a kiss and asked in a breathless tone “And what does heaven smell like?”

Lucy paused in her ministrations, then pulled away so she could look at him with carnelian eyes. At some point she had wound up in his lap with one of his arms around her, and the other cradling the back of her head. His hold on her loosened somewhat to allow her the freedom to move, and she smiled up at him.

“Hard to describe,” she admitted thoughtfully as she traced his jaw with her thumb before allowing her hand to drift up and brush affectionately through his wild pink hair “A bit like...like rosemary, and basil, with just a hint of wood-smoke. There's something else, too, but I can't say what. It's just...you,” Lucy explained.

Natsu watched her thoughtfully as she spoke, heart pounding in his chest while described his scent in a warm, affectionate voice. Combined with the look in her eyes, and her shy, gentle smile, it stirred something in the dragon slayer that had him leaning in to claim her mouth once more, suddenly full of a desperate need to be as close to Lucy as possible. 

The sensation of cool evening air on his torso told Natsu that she had succeeded in undoing his shirt, and was pushing it off of his shoulders in a clear command for him to remove it immediately. He did so as quickly as possible before taking her in his arms again, the silken fabric of her dress' top cool and soft against his chest. Lucy slipped her arms around his neck and it was all the man could do not to shudder at the sheer pleasure of having her skin on his. As soon as he had that small sample, though, the mage immediately found himself craving more.

Kissing her with a fervor that bordered on desperate, Natsu pushed Lucy back onto the blankets, using one arm to support her, while the other shoved their picnic basket impatiently out of the way. It tumbled sideways into the flowers with a noisy clatter that neither of them paid any mind. The mostly empty bottle of champagne down by their feet also fell victim to this change in position when Lucy inadvertently kicked it, sending it rolling into a patch of clover.

The dragon slayer settled himself so he stretched alongside the blonde, propped up on his elbow as her head rested on his forearm, providing him the perfect angle to kiss her at. With her head tilted back so, it was easy to take her mouth with his, something she encouraged by using her hold on his shoulders to drag him in closer yet. In their eagerness, their teeth clicked together just shy of painfully, but both were too consumed by the moment to pay the brief discomfort any mind. 

One of Natsu's legs found it's way between Lucy's, and he shifted his weight so he half covered her in his desire to have as much physical contact with her as possible. When she bent her free leg at the knee, brushing his hip in the process, the dragon slayer's attention, though not his gaze, was inevitably attracted. The man's free hand immediately went to her leg and slid slowly up her thigh, brushing back the diaphanous fabric of her dress to the line of her hip. He dragged his fingers firmly down it's length before brushing back up it again, along the inside of her thigh this time. Beneath him, Lucy shivered and gasped at the sensation.

The dragon slayer pulled away partially and looked down at the blonde, taking in her flushed features and bruised lips. Her golden hair curled out and around her head across the blanket in a wild halo. He grinned at her then, making her blush intensify. There was something about that smile of his that filled her both with dread and anticipation.

“I like your dress,” he admitted casually, making Lucy blink at the impromptu statement.

“Th-thanks,” she mumbled as his calloused hand roamed distractingly along her leg. Rather than stopping this time, though, Natsu slipped it under the pale fabric to drift over the lace of her underwear and up along her waist.

“'s very soft,” Natsu added as he leaned down and pressed a light kiss to the hollow at the base of her throat “Kinda floaty,” he observed absently before trailing his tongue along the line of her collarbone.

“Uh-huh,” was all Lucy managed as a reply as one hand went to the back of his head and twined through his short, rose colored hair, encouraging him to linger with his tongue even as his fingers roved idly across the flat of her stomach beneath her dress.

He paused when his mouth came into contact with something warm and metallic, and he pulled away slightly so he could get a good look at it. She was, he realized belatedly, wearing a necklace “What's this?” he asked curiously. To Lucy's disappointment, he withdrew his hand from her stomach and used it to pick up the little golden charm that dangled from the chain. On closer examination, he realized that it was a tiny version of their guild symbol “It's a tiny fairy,” Natsu observed aloud with a grin before his brow furrowed “You don't usually wear necklaces, do you?” Again, he didn't often notice what it was Lucy wore on a day to day basis, but seeing the fine golden chain around her throat struck a chord that told him it was out of the norm.

“Yeah, it is,” Lucy answered, lifting her head slightly to watch him until he turned to look at her as he asked his second question. Her blush returning full force as she realized she was about to have to explain a few things to the man, the blonde said “Ah, no, I don't. It was a gift.”

“Who from?” Natsu asked with a blink of surprise. For half a second, he was filled with a sudden dread that he had missed his girlfriend's birthday. Luckily, he quickly realized that he definitely would have heard about it (ad nauseum) from his friends if he had, and Lucy certainly wouldn't have agreed to go on a date with him. Moment of panic over, he watched her curiously, interest peaked by the way she suddenly went red at his interest in the little charm.

“Cana,” Lucy answered after a moment's hesitation.

Even more surprised than before, Natsu said “What, seriously?”

“Like it's so odd for a friend to give me a present?” the girl asked a little defensively.

“It is when it's Cana,” Natsu remarked blithely “She saves all her money for booze.”

Lucy opened her mouth to chastise him for this uncharitable comment, but couldn't quite manage it. The man was right, after all. Cana definitely wasn't the type to just go around buying things for people for no particular reason, not with how expensive her drinking habit was. She shut her mouth with a snap and sighed, which was as close as she was going to get to admitting he was right.

Natsu grinned, knowing he had her there. Still, to give her a moment, he turned his attention back to the charm that dangled from the chain looped over his fingers. Idly, he took the little pendant between his thumb and index finger, and was surprised by the soft fizzle of magic that greeted his touch.

“It's got a spell on it?” he asked, confused as he glanced back at Lucy, wondering what she needed a magic necklace for.

“Um, yeah,” the blonde replied, not meeting his eyes as she tried to work up the nerve to tell him just what it did.

Before she could, though, he asked “Well, what's it do?”

Clearing her throat awkwardly, Lucy forced herself to meet Natsu's gaze and say, in a mostly even tone “It's got a contraception spell on it.”

“A what?” the dragon slayer asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

Sighing, and feeling even more embarrassed, Lucy found herself wishing (not for the first time) that her boyfriend could spend a little more time expanding his vocabulary. She'd rather been hoping he'd understand without her having to explain in detail “It's a spell that will keep me from getting pregnant if we...you know,” she explained, the words tumbling past her lips in a rush. Unable to meet his eyes any longer, Lucy clapped her hands over her face to hide herself from his gaze, feeling that she was in danger of spontaneously combusting out of sheer embarrassment again.

Natsu went completely still and stared at his girlfriend for a long moment until he realized he'd stopped breathing at some point, and forced himself to inhale. He looked at the charm once more, feeling an overwhelming mix of terror, awe, excitement, and arousal. The dragon slayer carefully returned the necklace to it's place just above Lucy's breasts as thoughts raced around his head a mile a minute. 

So, Cana had gotten Lucy a necklace that would ensure she could have sex safely. Natsu made a mental note to buy the card mage an expensive bottle of whiskey the first chance he got. The thought was rapidly followed up by the fact that his girlfriend had not only accepted this gift, but worn it for their date tonight. Didn't that rather imply that she wanted to make use of it? Did he want to make use of it. It took approximately one one-hundredth of a second for Natsu to come to the conclusion that, yes, he wanted to have sex with Lucy. Who the hell wouldn't? Question was, did Lucy really want to with him?

Taking a breath, Natsu shifted his position so he was at head level with his still hiding girlfriend once more. Using his free hand, he gently, but firmly, pried her hands from her face so he could see her.

“Lucy,” he said, and the sound of her name drew her eyes to meet his. They were wide and a little fearful, but the dragon slayer could make out the same muddle of emotions that had threatened to overwhelm him a moment before. Now, though, things had settled into place, as they always did once he came to a decision, and he said “We won't do anything you don't want to do.”

The woman's soft brown eyes widened fractionally before she suddenly relaxed against him. He hadn't even realized how stiff she had gone during their conversation until she suddenly wasn't anymore. Her eyes closed, and Natsu regarded her worriedly until she opened them once more, and smiled up at him.

“Thanks, Natsu,” she said, voice soft as she slipped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. 

Surprised, the man returned the embrace, pulling her on top of him as he rolled onto his back to give his elbow a rest from leaning on it. He planted a kiss on top of her fair head and rubbed her back as he said “Dunno what for, but you're welcome.”

He could feel her breath against his skin as she laughed. Lucy pressed a light kiss to the place just above his heart before she lifted her head and said “Thank you for being understanding,” to clarify as she smiled down at him.

“I have my moments,” Natsu said with a cheeky grin as he forced himself to relax back against the blankets and turn his eyes skyward to admire the moon and stars that filled the sky above. Anything to keep from thinking about the body of the gorgeous woman sprawled on top of him. If she didn't want to have sex, then that was okay. They could just-

The unexpected sensation of Lucy's hand stroking him lightly with delicate fingers through the fabric of his pants sent a wave of shock and pleasure racing up through his gut to his head, muscles clenching in response as he let out a hiss of surprise. Natsu lifted his head and stared down at his girlfriend, taken completely off guard by this sudden turn of events. She favored him with a shy, but clearly determined, smile in return.

“L-Lucy,” he stammered “What are you doing?” he asked, line of thought threatening to fly apart at the seams as she traced the line of his growing erection experimentally with a single finger.

“What does it look like I'm doing?” She asked with a laugh, seeming to gain confidence, pale hand dipping further down between his legs in order to trace the full length of him.

The dragon slayer bit his own tongue to prevent what could only be described as a whimper from escaping his lips before gasping “But I thought-”

Lucy glanced up from her hand to look at his shocked expression. If it weren't for the fact that another part of him was so demonstrably turned on by her actions, she might have worried that she was going about this all wrong “Thought what?” she asked, brow furrowing in confusion for a moment, before her expression cleared as she realized what he was trying to say “You thought I didn't want to have sex with you?” she asked incredulously.

“I...yeah?” Natsu answered, confused, and really not thinking his clearest as Lucy continued her attentions to him, causing all the blood normally relegated to brain function to rush south quite rapidly.

“Of course I want to,” Lucy answered.

“Starting to see that,” the man gasped as she dropped her head briefly to tease his nipple with her lips.

“I was just a little nervous, that's all,” she explained as she lifted her head again and smiled at him, apparently more-or-less over that particular obstacle.

“Oh,” was all Natsu could manage for a long minute as Lucy shifted to kiss him thoroughly while still teasing him through the fabric of his pants with one hand. One important thought managed to fight it's way to the speech center of his brain, though, and forced it's way out when she briefly released his lips “Lucy, I've never actually-”

“N-neither have I,” Lucy replied quickly, her blush returning as she admitted this. Still, Natsu seemed a little relieved at her words as he grinned up at her. A second thought occurred to her, though, and she asked in a careful tone “But you did, ah...get 'the talk', right?”

Natsu groaned and dropped his head back against the blanket with a thump. In an exasperated tone that managed to cut briefly through his arousal, he said “Yes, I got 'the talk'. All of us did. From Gramps. With way too many details.”

Lucy winced sympathetically, figuring that by 'all of them', he meant the children that had been raised in the guild. Over the last year, she'd come to realize that there were quite a few of them. Knowing Makarov and his ways, it must have been an extraordinarily awkward experience for a group of children “Poor Natsu,” she murmured sweetly, then leaned down to kiss him again, hoping to distract him from disturbing childhood memories.

Apparently her tactic worked, and then some, as the dragon slayer tightened his hold on her before allowing one of his hands to slide down her back to her rear, which he grabbed a happy handful of. He was rigid against her fingers now, straining against the fabric of his borrowed pants.

Growing impatient, Lucy's hand shifted from stroking him, to working on his belt, undoing it one-handed as his grip on her butt released. She felt him pull up her dress, the cool night air raising goosebumps on her flushed skin as he proceed to slip his hand into her underwear. She gasped into his mouth, her own hand faltering as his explored her bare skin, squeezing and stroking it appreciatively in such a way as to thoroughly distract her. 

A moment later, though, Lucy pulled herself together and got his belt undone. The button and zipper beneath followed quickly, but despite the way she tugged at his pants, there wasn't a lot more she could do so long as he was laying down. In the mean time, Natsu's exploration in her underwear was taking him further and further south, and Lucy found her hips rocking, without so much as a by-your-leave on her part, in hopes of getting him to brush the aching place between her thighs with his fingers.

Breaking contact with his lips, the blonde whimpered helplessly as Natsu's hand lingered tortuously just out of reach of the place she most wanted touched. She writhed against him, and when her eyes fluttered open, she looked down to see him watching her keenly with an almost smug smile on his lips.

Realizing that he was teasing her, Lucy decided that two could play at that game.

She surprised him by pulling away and going up on her knees so she could get both hands on the waist of his pants, and pulled them down. Realizing what she wanted, Natsu helped by lifting his hips, allowing her to slide them off, and then cast them aside to join his discarded jacket and shirt. 

Sitting between his legs, the blonde looked down and admired the view as Natsu watched her, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips, eyes dark. She'd had many an opportunity to admire his wonderfully sculpted chest and arms, but his legs were something else. Sure she saw them from the knee down on the regular thanks to his preference in pants, but Natsu, she realized now that she was able to see him clad in nothing more than a pair of black briefs, had really great thighs.

If she were being honest, there were actually a few times she had seen him naked. After all, the man had seemingly never heard of a nudity taboo, and had absolutely nothing in the way of body shame. Still, that didn't mean that she'd taken the time to eye him up whenever he had been walking around without any clothes on. Now, though, she really wished she'd taken the opportunity sooner.

Humming happily to herself, Lucy leaned down and kissed Natsu just above his left knee, making the man prop himself up on his elbows so he could watch what she was doing. At first, his brow was contorted in confusion and amusement, but that faded as she moved to the inside of his thigh and kissed her way north until she reached the groove of his hip. From the corner of her eye, she could see his cock twitch through the confines of his underwear when she came so very close to touching it with her lips. Before she did, though, she moved to the man's right leg and repeated the process.

Though the exercise had begun as a (pleasurable) torture for the man beneath her, Lucy discovered she was thoroughly enjoying herself, so when she finished with his right leg, she continued on up his body.

The blonde transitioned from simply kissing her way slowly across his skin, to also employing her tongue, and occasionally even her teeth, nipping at tender spots and making Natsu gasp. Her happy, self-satisfied hum returned when she dragged her teeth lightly along the line of his hip, causing the dragon slayer to convulse and groan her name. There were multiple times when his hands roved across her body, caressing her, imploring her to return to his arms. Each time, though, she gently, but firmly, brushed him aside and continued her work. 

Once she had made her way up one side of his torso, she ran her tongue along the column of his throat to his jaw, before taking a brief recess at his lips. By this time, the dragon slayer was flushed and breathless, and he matched her kiss enthusiastically, plunging his tongue into her mouth demandingly as it coiled and slid against her own. This was nearly her undoing as Natsu took the opportunity to wrap his arms around her and drag her in close, his legs clamping tightly around her hips while his erection pressed firmly against her belly, making him moan into her mouth.

Her eyelids fluttered dangerously, and she very nearly gave in. Luckily, though, she was the stronger of the two, so after indulging her boyfriend for a minute's passionate, almost frantic kissing, she broke free of his hold and continued her work. He almost didn't let her, but Natsu had little choice when Lucy took his wrists and pinned them to the ground as she nibbled his collar bone before moving on to mercilessly tease his other nipple.

After she'd completed her circuit down to his hip, Lucy detoured back up to the center of his chest where Levy's spell had left the strange, webbed lightning pattern on his tanned skin. She knelt between Natsu's thighs, still quite pointedly avoiding the area he most wanted touched, and leaned down to kiss him in the center of the mark. She couldn't quite call it a scar, as, like her own, the tissue wasn't damaged, or even raised. It was simply paler than the skin around it. His more traditional scars had received similar attentions in her tour of his body. Each one a badge of honor received from a battle survived, though not all of them won. Those left by the alphyn she had lingered on particularly, pressing a kiss to each puncture and gash garnered in her defense.

Lucy lingered at his chest a moment, tracing some of the larger branches of his magic induced scar before heading down, trailing her way over his abs with her tongue and lips. The blonde outlined his navel before continuing down past it, lower and lower until she reached the edge of Natsu's briefs. Smirking to herself, though still a little nervous, she reached up and drew them down just a little, and teased the new area of exposed flesh thoroughly. Then she tugged them a little lower yet, and repeated this until the head of Natsu's cock was only just hidden from sight by the waistband of his briefs.

The dragon slayer's mind was a maddened, desperate, and aroused mess at this point, barely able to think straight as Lucy tormented and tantalized him for the better part of half an hour while allowing him to do little more than lay there and take it. He ached in a way he never had before as she pushed him to further and further heights without offering any relief. At the same time, he had never felt so incredibly alive, nor wanted anything so passionately. What he wouldn't give to feel her wrapped around his aching member, her skin pressed to his as they moved in harmony to completion...He'd never actually experienced this first hand, but he knew more than anything else in that moment, that Lucy was all he wanted.

“Lucy,” he rasped, finally breaking down as he called her name “I can't take anymore. I'm gonna-”

“Gonna what?” she asked and bit her lip as she trailed a finger over his erection and watched his hips buck while the man threw his head back in response, inhaling sharply while his hands clenched the blanket beneath them helplessly until his knuckles were white.

“I dunno, fucking explode?” he admitted with a weak, slightly manic laugh. 

He was sweating now, and Lucy inhaled deeply, relishing the scent of it. Unable to resist, she leaned down and ran her tongue from his navel to his collarbone to taste him the way she'd so desperately wanted to after he had sung on karaoke night. Her eyes fluttered shut as she savored the taste of him, and finally broke down.

After a brief moment's hesitation, Lucy carefully dragged Natsu's briefs down and off, making him gasp with relief as he was finally freed. 

Shy at first, the blonde forced herself to stop averting her eyes and really look at Natsu's painfully erect penis. It was quite large (though she didn't technically have a basis for comparison) and she had a brief moment when she wondered how on earth that was supposed to fit inside of her. Her attention was quickly diverted, though, by another detail, which made her giggle.

Natsu's head jerked up so he could look at her as she clapped her hand over her mouth to stop herself laughing. He had been quite pointedly not looking at her while she had been taking him in. While he'd never felt the least bit self-conscious of his body in the past, having Lucy look at him so intently, in such a vulnerable state, and after the things she had been doing to him...it had all been a little much, even for him.

“What?” he asked, feeling a little hurt that she had actually laughed.

“N-no!” Lucy cried, waving a hand at him as she realized she had no doubt offended him (she certainly would have been, in the same position) “It's just...I wasn't expecting the carpet to match the drapes,” she admitted with a grin.

Indeed, though it was several shades darker than the hair on his head, Natsu's pubic hair was most definitely pink.

The dragon slayer blinked at her and then asked “What, yours isn't blonde?”

“W-wouldn't you like to know!” Lucy said with a sniff.

“Yeah, actually, I would,” Natsu replied with a dangerous smile as he began to sit up.

The blonde reached out and pushed him right back down again, though, as she commanded “Oh no you don't, I'm not done with you yet!” When he looked ready to mutiny, though, she added in an embarrassed tone “You'll find out soon enough anyways.”

Natsu relented and laid back once more, eager to have his way with Lucy, but simultaneously curious as to just what it was she had planned next. 

When her boyfriend had laid down once more, hands at his sides, Lucy took a deep breath and mustered her courage for what came next. She didn't have anything in the way of practical experience when it came to...well, blow jobs (she blushed just thinking about it), but she was a grown woman! Better yet, she was a grown woman that had read plenty of romance novels over the years. So while she'd never had an opportunity to practice, Lucy did at least have a general idea of how to go about these things.

Probably best to keep things simple, though, and leave the more...creative moves to the ladies of her favorite erotica.

Resolved, Lucy did her best to ignore the fact that Natsu was watching her curiously, his eyes large and dark as they tracked her every move. She lowered her head, and though the blonde couldn't see it, the dragon slayer's eyes went wide as he realized what she was about to do a moment before her full lips slid over the head of his cock.

Natsu released a strangled, incoherent noise as his girlfriend, shy but determined, explored the soft, warm piece of flesh with her tongue. He'd never felt anything like it, and the man's mind reeled as Lucy experimented a little, glancing up at him to gauge how she was doing.

The slayer's eyes had all but rolled back in his head, which he had allowed to drop back to the blanket, his back arching as the new sensation threatened to overwhelm him. The girl kneeling between his thighs took this as a very good sign indeed. Her confidence growing, Lucy slowly lowered her head further, taking more of his length into her mouth before pulling away and then repeating the motion again. She pushed herself a little further each time, Natsu's helpless gasps driving her as she found her own pleasure in his.

One of the dragon slayer's hands roved restlessly over her hair as he struggled against the almost overwhelming desire to push her down further, to make her go down so far that the head of his cock would hit the back of her throat. Lucy was glad he did manage to fight the urge; inexperienced as she was, she didn't think she could manage to take more of him without gagging, and that just wasn't sexy. She glanced up at the rose haired mage, and would have grinned had her mouth not been full of him when she caught him biting his own finger to keep from crying out the way he so clearly felt driven to.

Turning her attention back to her task, Lucy experimented with making extra use of her tongue, which was met with a groan the man under her couldn't hold back. Though she wouldn't have thought it possible, he went harder still in her mouth as more blood rushed to the site. The blonde watched curiously as his balls tightened, reminding her of something else she had read about in her romance novels. Deciding she might as well give it a go, she took them in one delicately manicured hand and massaged them gently while she picked up the pace with her mouth.

“Ohhhh, fuck me,” Natsu groaned as he felt himself hovering on the edge. The hot, coiling tightness that had been building up below his navel threatened to spill over. He fought to keep it under control, but it was a battle he was quickly losing.

When Lucy lifted her head again, and swirled the end of her tongue around his tip, though, it was the final straw. Natsu toppled right over the edge he had been trying so hard to keep on the right side of with a cry, and his hips bucked, driving him deeper into her mouth as he found his release with an almost violent shudder.

The blonde made a muffled noise of surprise as he unexpectedly came in her mouth. Hot cum gushed over her tongue in waves and she swallowed without thinking, rather than pulling away. The taste was strange; sharp, metallic, and salty all at once. It wasn't exactly a good taste, but then, the girl had always rather suspected that romance novelists were exaggerating when they tried to describe what she had just experienced.

Still, that didn't make it a bad flavor either, and as she sat up and took in the sight of Natsu sprawled helplessly across the blanket and covered in a fine sheen of sweat as the last waves of pleasure shook him, Lucy decided that it was all well worth the effort.

Smiling to herself, Lucy wiped her mouth with the pad of her thumb, and looked around at the scattered remains of their picnic. Spotting the toppled champagne bottle, she grabbed it up and shook it. The blonde was rewarded with the sound of at least a few mouthfuls worth of drink left, so she lifted it to her lips and took a swig, deciding to forgo a glass. She swished the fruity drink around her mouth a few times to remove the lingering, strong flavor of cum and then swallowed. She caught Natsu watching her, and offered him the bottle.

The dragon slayer blinked, and then feebly waved off the offer, still at an utter loss for words. Just what did you say to a girl after she gave you the most powerful orgasm of your life? Thank you? 

Fortunately, that thought ran up an immediate little red flag in his mind, and Natsu decided that, no, that probably wasn't what Lucy would want to hear.

Finally, unable to think of anything else that quite encompassed how he was feeling, the mage just said “Wow.”

Halfway through a second sip from the mostly empty champagne bottle, Lucy choked and sputtered as she struggled not to laugh. Luckily, she managed to swallow it down without getting anything on her dress.

“Sorry,” Natsu said as he pushed himself upright, grinning a little as his girlfriend really did laugh then.

“It's alright,” she replied, smiling in return, a blush coloring her pale cheeks as she put aside the now empty bottle and glanced at him shyly.

Above them, the paper lanterns nestled amongst the branches of the tree shifted in the night breeze, sending colored light rippling and shifting across the both of them. In the quiet that followed, Natsu found himself admiring the woman before him again. Her long hair was tousled now, golden curls no longer pristine. Somehow, he liked her even better like that. 

One thing struck him a moment later, though, and he said in an accusing voice “Hey, you've still got all your clothes on!”

Lucy glanced down at herself, and then back at her boyfriend “So?” she asked with a blink.

“Well, that's not fair, now is it?” Natsu challenged with a low growl that sent a shiver running up the blonde's spine “You got to see me naked...” he said, words trailing off as he gestured to himself.

The woman's blush intensified, but she admitted “O-oh...I guess you're right.”

Sensing her tacit permission, the dragon slayer grinned and reached for her, planning on tugging the front of her dress down to expose her breasts and then proceed to peel it off her from there. To his surprise, though, before he could even lay a finger on her, his hand got a sharp slap.

Natsu snatched it back, a hurt look on his face as he said “Ow! What was that for?”

“If you want the dress off then you have to do it right, I won't have you tearing it,” Lucy chided him, though her tone softened as she turned her back to him and pulled her hair over her shoulder to expose the back of her dress “It has a zipper. Make sure you undo the bow first, though,” she instructed.

The man arched a brow at her, but did as he was told, deciding that maybe leaving the dress in once piece wasn't so bad. She did look amazing in it, after all.

Natsu took one end of the bow and gave it a gentle tug, the silk sliding away easily to reveal the zipper beneath. The man got to his knees and moved in closer until he sat directly behind her with his thighs lightly squeezing her hips. With gentle hands, he held one side of her dress, while the other carefully pulled the metal tab down the length of her back.

Dress undone, Lucy got to her feet and slipped out of it, laying it on top of Natsu's pile of clothes with more care than they had given for his. She turned, then, and looked down at the dragon slayer, who had risen to his knees, bringing his head to just below the level of her breasts. He surprised her by reaching out and wrapping his arms around her waist, before pulling her in flush against him so he could press a kiss to the flat of her stomach.

Sighing happily, Lucy reached out with her hands and gently finger-combed his hair as Natsu ran his hands up her sides, across her ribs, and over her breasts, before pulling them back down again so they trailed over her buttocks and thighs. When the man leaned back slightly and gave her an unreadable look, his hands settling restlessly down by her knees, she tilted her head in question.

“What's the matter?” she asked as her fingertips ghosted from his hairline down to his cheek.

Natsu opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again when he couldn't quite find the words he was looking for. As he looked up at her, back-lit as she was by the light of the moon that soared overhead, the dragon slayer was reminded of his first impression of her earlier that evening. When the crowd had parted, and he had seen her in front of the guild, he would have sworn she was a goddess descended from the skies above. How could he possibly consider himself worthy to touch someone so beautiful with his battle calloused hands? They were rough on the silken softness of her legs even now, and he found himself withdrawing them, suddenly convinced that they might mar her immaculate form.

It was a complicated line of thought for the man, one that flashed just below the surface of his conscious line of thinking. As such, he struggled to express the vague sensation of inadequacy that he was suddenly filled with.

“Natsu?” Lucy pressed, voice gentle as she looked down at him with worry shining in her warm brown eyes.

“You're way too pretty for me, you know,” he blurted out thoughtlessly, startling a laugh from the woman who stood before him.

“What?” she asked, face screwed up with amusement and confusion as she pushed his head playfully “What are you talking about?”

“You heard me,” Natsu said with a wry chuckle as he swatted her hand away “I'm not stupid, I know I'm no Loke, or hell, even that idiot Gray.”

Lucy blinked down at him in surprise, taken off guard by this change in subject. It was odd to hear the dragon slayer speak of appearances, particularly his own. He didn't seem to be fishing for compliments, though, simply stating facts. 

“I don't know what you're talking about,” she said with a sniff.

“My lips are thin,” Natsu pointed out.

“Well, they're very kissable regardless,” Lucy countered.

“My eyes are all slanty,” he continued.

“You know you really shouldn't listen to anything Gray says when it comes to looks, right? I'm pretty convinced he's blind.”

“My nose is crooked.”

“That's what happens when you break it like...five times in a year,” the blonde replied with a snort as she reached out and tweaked it affectionately, making Natsu roll his eyes at her, realizing that he wasn't getting his point across. 

He opened his mouth again to say more, but Lucy pressed her finger to his lips to keep him from doing so. She smiled sweetly down at him and said “Stop, Natsu. You really think how you look matters to me?” he sighed against her finger and shook his head “What's this really about?”

Natsu considered the question, and struggled, once more, to answer it “I feel like,” he began slowly as he turned his eyes to his hands, which rested palms up on his bare thighs “if I touch you, I'm...I don't know...tarnishing something wonderful. Like a kid with grubby hands on a marble statue,” the dragon slayer finally managed to explain, words coming together clumsily in an attempt to express the unfamiliar feelings that welled up within him. 

“Oh, Natsu,” Lucy murmured. She ran her hands through his hair and then trailed them down to his jaw before using them to turn his face up towards her once more. She leaned down, then, and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead before pulling away and saying “Please don't treat me like a...a work of art. I'm not some perfect statue, Natsu, I'm a human being. More than that, I'm your friend, and your girlfriend, and I...I very much like it when you touch me.”

The dragon slayer searched her eyes with his, and saw only honesty, there, and knew that she wasn't just trying to make him feel better. He also knew that if he continued down this line of thought, he would only hurt Lucy, and that was the last thing he wanted. As he smiled up at her, and Lucy answered with one of her own, he knew that she wasn't just too pretty for him, she was too good for him.

Natsu was completely unaware of the fact that Lucy was equally convinced that he was too good for her.

“You like it when I touch you?” Natsu asked as he rose to his knees again and grabbed her hips, using them to pull her in close once more.

“What, it wasn't obvious?” Lucy asked, a little thrill of excitement running through her as the rose haired man pressed a kiss to the center of her own magical scar, just above her navel. 

“Hmm, I don't remember. Guess I'll have to double check,” he teased as his lips moved lower until they reached her panty line. 

“Well, if you must,” the blonde replied with false resignation as she twined her fingers through his wild hair, the sensation of his mouth on her bringing back the ache between her thighs, which had faded temporarily during their discussion.

Natsu traced his fingers along the waistband of her underwear. They were comprised mostly of white lace and rode low on her full hips. He felt her grip on his hair tighten as he tugged them a little lower and attempted to tease her the same way she had him. Unfortunately, he was rapidly finding that he lacked her incredible patience, and after kissing his way up and down the line of her hips, Natsu was unable to resist the temptation of pulling her panties off all together.

The man blinked in surprise as the scrap of lace and silk slid down Lucy's legs to the ground, his attention locked on the area that had just been revealed. He looked up at her accusingly, then, and said “You don't have hair at all!”

Lucy couldn't hold back the laughter that bubbled up in her at the offended look on his face as she watched him for a reaction.

“No. I shaved it,” she admitted.

“Why?” he asked, seeming disappointed that the answer to his earlier question about her 'carpet' would go unanswered for the evening.

“Well,” she said, looking a little embarrassed “I like the way it feels. It makes lacy underwear more comfortable,” the blonde explained, before admitting “Plus...I've heard it makes sex feel better,” in a small, sheepish voice.

The dragon slayer hummed thoughtfully to himself as he processed this new information. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to the freshly shaved area and found that, indeed, the skin there was particularly soft. 

Natsu continued, running his tongue over her flesh, making her sigh and push his head down a little further without thinking. Letting her guide him, the dragon slayer kissed the crease between her thighs and was rewarded by a small gasp of pleasure. Her scent, here, was thick and musky, different from the rest of her, but somehow even more erotic.

Curious, he slipped his tongue between the fold of her lips to taste her, and was surprised to find that she was already wet there. Her fingers in his hair tightened convulsively, making him smirk against her skin and repeat the gesture, delving deeper this time, savoring the taste of the wetness that only seemed to be increasing. As he withdrew his tongue the second time, he felt the bud of flesh hidden within her folds, and was taken off guard when her hips rocked unexpectedly and she moaned.

He glanced up at her, and grinned. Perhaps he could torture her the same way she had him after all.

Using his fingers to spread her so he could get better access, Natsu teased her clit with his tongue, drawing it out gradually from beneath it's hood, Lucy's little gasps and moans like music to his ears. He sucked on it and then, with great care, bit down on it gently, making her cry out. If her knees had not been pressed up against the flat planes of his chest they way they were, they would have buckled. As it was, he had to shift his arms to wrap them around her hips and support her.

Feeling her tremble, Natsu pulled his head away from her sensitive area and gently took her hands in his, pulling her down towards the blanket. Flushed and breathless, the blonde lay down on her back and allowed him to gently spread her legs, allowing him a better look at what he was doing. The dragon slayer smiled at her from between her thighs, and waited until she met his eyes before returning to his task. 

As he began again, Natsu glanced up occasionally to watch Lucy writhe in earnest as he explored her with his mouth and tongue. More than once, her thighs clamped tightly around his head when he hit a particularly sensitive spot, particularly when he surprised her by plunging his tongue deep into her, past her inner lips.

She grew wetter by the minute, and he found himself growing hard again in response to the scent and feel of her, and he remembered the incredible ache he'd experienced before in his desire to have her wrapped around him. It returned full force now as he substituted his fingers for his tongue, and drove her over the edge.

Powerful waves of pleasure surged through Lucy as her eyes flew open wide and her hips bucked against Natsu's hands. She cried out incoherently as her inner walls tightened convulsively, filling her with a powerful ache that faded a little with each passing wave. When the last one finally dissipated, Lucy felt almost boneless as she sagged back against the blankets, breathing hard.

For about half a moment, the girl thought she might be well and truly done for the night, until she felt Natsu settled down next to her. She curled in towards him, and found herself waking right back up again when she felt the firmness of his erection press against her thigh. Looking up at him, she saw him looking vaguely embarrassed.

“Sorry,” he said, though wasn't entirely sure why. Perhaps because she had already made him cum once that evening, and the fact that he was ready to go again might be taken as him asking for more than she was willing to give. To his surprise, though, a slow, sultry smile spread across his girlfriend's features, making his heart leap in his chest.

Lucy reached up and pulled him in to kiss her, but he resisted, thinking of the fact that he had just gone down on her as he said “But I-”

“Shut up,” she commanded and dragged him in, covering his mouth with hers. She could taste herself on his lips, and somehow that only made her want him more.

Not one to argue in the face of Lucy's determination, Natsu let her in gladly as he carefully rolled over her and settled himself between her thighs. He propped himself up on his elbows as she looped her arms around his neck, and carefully held his body away from hers. That didn't last long, though, as Lucy lifted her legs and hooked them over his hips, then dragged him in against her.

They both gasped as the length Natsu's painfully erect cock pressed against the folds of her labia. She was hot, and slick, even on the outside, and the man's hips seemed to move of their own accord, sending him sliding between her lips without actually penetrating.

“Oh gods,” he moaned against her mouth before pulling away and pressing his face against her breasts. Realizing that her bra was still in place, he growled and rolled them both slightly to the side so one of his hands could slip under her back in an attempt to remove the damnable thing.

As he fumbled with the clasp, he swore quietly “What, do I need a key or something?” he growled in frustration, making her laugh in response.

Lucy leaned against him so she could get her own arm behind her. She pushed his hand away and undid the mechanism with a deft flick that came from years of practice. The man grabbed the strapless construction of lace and under-wire and tossed it impatiently aside.

She half expected him to make some comment about it being spelled only to open for her, but instead, he latched onto her left breast with his mouth and sucked hard, making her gasp. She felt his tongue lathe her areola, teasing her already erect nipple before biting down lightly on the hard peak. Lucy's back arched in answer and her hands went to his head pulling him in closer while doing the same with her legs on his hips. He still ground against her, just out of reach of where she wanted him most.

“Natsu, please,” she begged shamelessly as she rocked her hips in an attempt to force him to enter her and sate the powerful ache between her legs that was slowly driving her mad.

“Please what?” he asked as he switched to her right breast, and she wasn't entirely sure if he was teasing her, or genuinely asking.

“I want you inside me,” she breathed as she writhed helplessly under him, her sweat slicked skin sliding against his as her arms shifted so she could drag her nails mercilessly down the length of his back.

The man glanced up at her, then, a little wide eyed, and Lucy realized that he had honestly been asking “You're sure?” he asked breathlessly, temporarily ceasing the tortuous rocking of his hips as he met her eyes.

Granted a moment of clarity as her boyfriend stopped moving against her, Lucy bit her lip and nodded seriously, then smiled.

Natsu stared at her for a long minute, seeming torn between excitement and concern for her. Seeing the look in her eyes, though, he leaned in and captured her lips with his. She could feel him pressed just outside her entrance for a long moment, and Lucy moved her hips encouragingly, longing for the next step with an intensity that made her decide that if he didn't make a move in the next two seconds, she'd do it herself.

Luckily, it didn't come to that as Natsu pulled her body in flush against his, and then carefully slid deep inside her, making Lucy moan into his mouth at the sensation. She had half expected it to hurt when he did, but even pressed up to the hilt as he was, she was too wet, too ready for this next step for the experience to be an uncomfortable one. Here, at least, she was glad that her romance novels were wrong when it came to virgins.

Natsu was breathing hard when they broke their kiss, and he buried his face in the crook of her neck as they both took a moment to relish this new sensation.

“God, you feel amazing,” he muttered against her skin, tensing when she unexpectedly tightened around him. He bit down on his lip to keep a curse from escaping his lip, though he was torn between wanting to swear and possibly just wanting to sing.

He settled for lifting his head and dropping several light kisses on her bruised lips and asking “You okay?”

“Y-yes,” she managed between kisses. She wanted to say that she felt amazing, that having him inside of her was the best thing she had ever felt and that she never wanted to stop. Her mouth couldn't quite manage the words, though, so to communicate her desire for more, she rocked her hips experimentally, throwing her head back at the sensation of him moving inside of her.

That was apparently all the encouragement Natsu needed, as his hips began to move of their own accord, pulling him out half-way, before plunging in once more, going deeper with each thrust. He would be lying if he said he had any idea what he was doing, but judging by the way Lucy was clinging to him, crying out in ecstasy as he thrust into her, he figured he must be doing something right. 

She was hot and tight around his cock, and Natsu would swear he was about to come apart at the seams every time her muscles convulsed powerfully against him, as though she was trying to pull him in deeper yet. When Lucy began to move in counterpoint to him, slamming her hips up to meet his, the dragon slayer groaned rapturously and increased his tempo.

Neither of them had the presence of mind to continue kissing, then, being too focused on the movement of their bodies as they drove on to new heights. It was fast, fervent, and messy as far as love making went, but it felt like heaven.

Natsu wanted more, wanted to give Lucy more, but he was already too close to the edge. She simply felt too good around him and under him, her satin skin sliding against his as he dug his fingers into her soft flesh. Breathing hard, he licked her salt tasting skin and then bit down on her shoulder as he fought against the building pressure that he knew would break any moment. There was nothing he could do about it.

Lucy cried out as Natsu's teeth found her tender flesh, but she felt only pleasure as his hips pounded against hers. She spread her legs wider, allowing him in deeper, his cock hitting a sweet spot that served to finally drive her over the edge.

She let out a wordless cry when she came, her inner walls convulsing around him as she pulled the dragon slayer in close and held him there, riding the waves of pleasure as they rocked her, driving all coherent thought from her mind. Her own completion triggered Natsu's, the sensation of her orgasm the final straw that caused him to break. The man bit down on his lip to keep from shouting, clinging to Lucy like a lifeline as his seed spilled into her.

Shaking and breathless with the intensity of the experience, Natsu sagged down against Lucy and rested his head on her chest, boneless with exhaustion. In turn, she wrapped one arm around him and allowed her other hand to comb through his sweat dampened hair as she relaxed back against the blanket.

Lucy's brain was pleasantly foggy in the aftermath, and she was content to lay there, coiled around Natsu for some minutes without a single thought of any particular import crossing her mind. When the man in her arms shifted, though, and pulled out of her, she let out a quiet 'oh' and tensed, then dropped back once more as she looked up at him.

Propped up on one elbow over her, Natsu smiled down at Lucy, the expression much gentler than was often seen on his features. Lucy watched him, drinking in the sight as he lifted one hand and gently brushed a few stray strands of golden hair from her face, and then dropped a kiss onto her upturned lips.

“Lets take a bath,” he suggested after he pulled away, and glanced back over his shoulder at the lake.

While Lucy was one-hundred percent behind the idea of getting clean after their sweaty labors, she wasn't so sure about a dip in the lake. She sat up and regarded the dark waters dubiously. Who knew what might be living and growing in there? Plus it was probably ice cold, despite the fact that it was summer. By this time, the candles that had flecked the near shore had burned out, leaving only moonlight to illuminate the inky waters.

“I think I'd rather go back and take hot a shower,” she replied slowly.

“Alright,” Natsu replied, a little disappointed at first, until he thought further on her idea of a hot shower. Sometimes he forgot how much he enjoyed those these days. The possibility of taking a hot shower with Lucy presented itself shortly after that, and the dragon slayer found himself grinning in anticipation “Help me pack up this stuff and we'll go. The lanterns can wait until tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dear GOD this was supposed to be some short, five page throw away chapter to tack on to the last one (it was originally going to be chapter 24.5 but wound up so long I just made it chapter 25 lol) and it just got COMPLETELY away from me. Like, seriously, lol, why do I feel compelled to even work character development into my smut?? -drags hands down face and laughs helplessly-  
> Ooooh well. This was my first time writing lemon, so hopefully it was okay, haha. I kept things pretty simple because, well, lets be honest here: they're both virgins. As much as I enjoy reading the occasional bit of smut, it always kinda annoys me when people write virgins as doing all these crazy positions and stuff -snorts- that sort of takes practice and familiarity with your partner to do with any sort of pleasurable outcomes. So my advice to any of you virgins out there (or anyone writing virgin couples lol), for gods sake, keep it simple your first time. Porn is generally a TERRIBLE FRAME OF REFERENCE for realistic sex, particularly for the inexperienced, haha.
> 
> Chapter title is inspired by the song “Hazards of Love 2 (Wager All)” by the Decemberists off their album 'The Hazards of Love'. It's a gorgeous song, and an amazing album, so I highly recommend it! The title was originally going to be 'Won't Stop' after One Republic's song by the same name, but then I was listening to the Hazards of Love album for the umpteenth time the other day and 'Wager All' was just far too perfect a fit, so it changed.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Back to more normal, actual plot stuff next week (with a twist!). Please make sure to leave a review if you enjoyed, they give my muse life and keep me writing!


End file.
